Mundane Weapon Types
Here's a bit of information on Promethia's standard combat mechanics. You can purchase all of these weapons at the weapons vendor in the Dalantum Bazaar. While these weapons do not have special effects, they completely reengineer combat in Minecraft. Make sure you know what to expect. How Promethia Alters Standard Minecraft Combat Mechanics Traditional minecraft combat mechanics are just plain boring. They can be fun at first, but due to minecraft's equipment-oriented combat system, the player with the better equipment will almost always win. Plus, there's only two weapons in the game. Combat isn't interesting or nuanced. It takes very little time to master standard PVP. Weapon Skills And Traits Your skills as an adventurer in Promethia aren't fixed. You can hone and improve your skills by using weapons and equipment more often. Increasing your skills can increase the amount of dealt or add new abilities entirely. NB: This is NOT MMCMMO! This is a custom script written by Ares513 to manage skills using the new weapon types which will be described below. (The new weapons were also scripted by Ares513) Usage: /skills setup will set up your skills so that they can be tracked by the script. You need to enter this command at least once. Entering this command at any time will reset all your skills to zero. You can use skills to view all of your skills. Once you reach specific thresholds, you may gain new abilities. At the time this is written, many skills do not yet have their custom abilities added, and only a couple of them have bonuses for higher skill levels. The actual ability may not be explicitly stated to prevent exploits and abuse. Sword The gentleman's weapon. It is balanced and effective. The sword is easy to enchant. It is intended to be used as a primary weapon, like it is in standard Minecraft. It's ineffective almost entirely against shields. Club Clubs deal no damage. Clubs initially have a 10% to stun your opponent, slowing them and disorienting them for about a second. Chance to stun increases with each level. Stun duration increases very slightly per level. Javelin NYI: Mostly done. Melee attack complete. Need additional tags to allow functional. The Javelin is a multipurpose weapon. It can either be a direct melee weapon or a thrown projectile. When hitting a player directly, it deals more damage. The projectile can be launched quickly, assuming you have enough Javelins. Javelins can be used to create consistent damage and knockback over time. Suggested Strategy: The bow is a similar weapon, but it lacks the ability to keep enemy attackers back, unless you have an enchanted bow. The Javelin is intended to be a replacement for this. It can be used as a long or short range weapon. Increasing your Javelin skill will increase the maximum range of the weapon as well as give the player a chance to not consume the javelin on use. Each javelin is consumed upon use. Morning Star The Mage's Guild weapon of choice. This weapon can be used to shoot explosive projectiles every few seconds. Left click with it to fire a magic missile. Suggested Strategy: This weapon is a skill shot weapon. It is only effective against players who are very still or if you can hit them with a direct hit. The missile targets blocks, not players. Knife The knife is a small, compact weapon that deals more damage the more armor your target is wearing. It is useless against enemies that are wearing leather armor. Your knife is consumed upon use if your opponent is wearing armor. Weapon Variants: Blood Knife- Leaches life from your opponent. Removes potion effects from both you and the person you damage on use. Poisoned Knife Requires a high skill to use. Poisons your opponent. If you're not skilled enough, it can poison yourself instead! Suggested Strategy: The knife is intended to be used against players who have become dependent on their armor. The knife is least effective against a player who is wearing a single article of armor. Use it as an ambush weapon as it is consumed when you use it. Buckler Sturdy wooden shield. Effective against all weapon types except bows and axes. Reduces damage by 66%. (Divides all damage by 3). NB: Currently only blocks player attacks. Support for mobs coming soon. You cannot damage someone with your shield until you're at the rank of Defender for shields. Axes and bows bypass the shield entirely. Use the shield for blocking damage dealt by heavily enchanted swords. Tower Shield The tower shield is a heavy iron shield that blocks all damage dealt to the wearer, but also slows the wearer down and reduces dig speed when the blocker is damaged. Useful for fighting enemies who don't have bows or axes, or for making a quick escape. You cannot Fast Travel while holding this weapon. As of Saturday, July 13 2013, shields are not blocked by mobs.